Banjo-Kazooie: Mystery of the Black Jiggy
by AlxkendBlader
Summary: While on vacation at Hammerhead Beach, Banjo, Kazooie, and friends discover a mysterious Black Jiggy, and show it to Master Jiggywiggy, who then tells the tale of a legendary sect that protected these Black Jiggies. Now, a member of the sect has appeared on the Isle O' Hags, searching for the Black Jiggy. What will happen next? Find out in Banjo-Kazooie: Mystery of the Black Jiggy


**Banjo-Kazooie: Mystery of the Black Jiggy**

Disclaimer: I do NOT own the rights to Banjo-Kazooie, Rareware does, and by extension, Microsoft (darn you for buying out Rareware!). If I did own Banjo-Kazooie, I would've had the development team create a special edition of the original game featuring all the unused content, and perhaps even the demo of Project Dream as an unlockable.

* * *

**Prologue**: The Story of the Black Jiggy Order

_Centuries ago on the Isle O' Hags, there was a sect of priests dedicated to the protection of special Black Jiggies that are able to open doorways to alternate dimensions, known as the __**Black Jiggy Order**__. However, as time went on, the sect of the Crystal Jiggy, lead by Master Jiggywiggy, became fearful (if not jealous), not only of the abilities of the Black Jiggies, but also the likelihood of the Order becoming corrupted by such power. To prevent any possible disaster that results from said corruption, Master Jiggywiggy gathered his disciples to wipe out the Black Jiggy Order and destroy the Black Jiggies. However, there was a mole within Jiggywiggy's sect, who informed the Black Jiggy Order of this. _

_In response, the Black Jiggy priests gathered all of their Black Jiggies, and created a dimensional portal to go into exile before Jiggywiggy and his disciples had even showed up. By the time they had arrived, the temple in which the Black Jiggy Order resided in was already freshly abandoned. Master Jiggywiggy himself was both relieved and discerned at this sudden disappearance, and had all entrances to the temple's grounds sealed off using the power of the Crystal Jiggy. In addition, all records of the Order's existence were sealed away in a vault deep within Jiggywiggy's temple, and kept under the heaviest security. Since then, the Black Jiggy Order was slowly forgotten by most, and only very few on the isle remembered them._

* * *

**Chapter 1: **Discovery of the Black Jiggy

It had been a while since Banjo and Kazooie won the deeds to Spiral Mountain, and they now no longer had to deal with their arch-enemy, Gruntilda Winkybunion, the evil witch who spoke in rhymes. They are currently at Hammerhead Beach, enjoying their time with the skull-headed shaman, Mumbo Jumbo, and Banjo's younger sister Tooty, who was finally released by L.O.G. (Lord of Games), and Bottles the mole. As Mumbo sat on top of a palm tree to take some good photographs of the view, he notices something wash up, and slid down to the sands below. "Bear and Bird," he started to the duo, "Something wash up on beach, Mumbo go and see what doohickey is," before coming up to the partially buried something, but what could that object be?

Mumbo plucks the object from the sand, before wiping it off to reveal a Jiggy, but not like one he had ever seen. Normally, most Jiggies found are of a brilliant golden color, but this one is of a deep, metallic black coloration, and glowing with a purplish aura. He then holds it up for all to see, as Tooty remarks, "Wow, look at that! I've never seen a Jiggy in that color before," while Bottles says, "Maybe we could take this to Master Jiggywiggy at his temple; He may know what it is." At this Kazooie rudely crows, "Well, let's go then, Soil Brains!"

Afterwards, the group went off to Master Jiggywiggy's temple, and when they arrived inside to see the leader of the sect worshipping the Crystal Jiggy, Banjo greets, "Master Jiggywiggy, we have something that we found on the shore of Hammerhead Beach that might need some looking at." At this, the sect leader with a Jiggy for a head replies, "Ah, Banjo and company. What is this object that you would like for me to look at?" At this, the bear pulled out the Black Jiggy for Jiggywiggy to see, as the latter narrowed his eyes. "What's wrong, Master Jiggywiggy?" asks Tooty in concern, at which Jiggywiggy replies, "This is no ordinary Jiggy. Now, let me tell you all a story, that which took place long before you were even born…"

"Centuries ago on the Isle O' Hags, there was once a sect of priests who are dedicated to the protection of special Black Jiggies. These are different from ordinary Jiggies, which open doorways to areas around the island. The Black Jiggies are capable of breaking open doorways to other dimensions asides from our own. Just as I and my disciples have Jiggies for heads, the members of this sect, known as the Black Jiggy Order, have heads in the shape of the Black Jiggies they protect. They also wear black cloaks with red medallions, to differentiate themselves from our own disciples. The Order's members are generally neutral in the affairs of the Isle, but are very protective of the Black Jiggies and their secrets, and they are also distrustful of us. As time went on, we became more and more fearful of what the Black Jiggies are capable of, but more fearful that the Black Jiggy Order might become corrupted by this power and to use it to try and gain control of the island.

We sought to put an end to this kind of disaster before it could happen, by killing off the members of the Black Jiggy Order and destroying their prized Black Jiggies. But at the time, we didn't know that they're so distrustful of us as to plant an informant within our ranks. That individual, who had disguised himself as a member of my sect, covertly sent word to his fellows without our notice, and on our way to the Order's Black Jiggy Temple, they gathered every Black Jiggy they could, and used their power to open a dimensional gateway to leave the island to parts unknown. By the time we had arrived, the Order had already left and the temple was freshly abandoned. It is then and there that the informant revealed himself, before committing suicide in front of us, his last words being, 'The Black Jiggy Order shall live long and prosper where you'll never be able to find them…' as he then faded away. We were disturbed by this turn of events, and sealed off all the entrances and pathways that lead to the temple with the power of the Crystal Jiggy. We had also hidden away all records of the Order's existence in a vault deep within my temple, under heavy guard. I never would've thought to see one of these again after all these centuries, and this makes me curious on how this Black Jiggy had turned up…"

Banjo suggests, "Perhaps they forgot this one when they were basically packing up to leave the Isle?" At this, Kazooie counters, "No, I say that wherever that this Order left to, one of their members must have accidentally lost it in a dimensional portal, and it ended up here! Just saying." Bottles argues, "Maybe they hadn't found this one yet at the time when they went into exile to avoid Jiggywiggy's wrath. How do you like that theory, Motorbeak?" At that statement, Mumbo remarks, "Perhaps Lord of Games stole Black Jiggy from Order and placed it on Isle for reasons unknown."

As if in response, L.O.G. himself appears before the group and replies, "I may be an all-powerful video game creator with a superiority complex, but even I would not think about tangling with the Black Jiggy Order or anything of theirs that is in their possession. The last time I met with them, I ended up comparing them to a type of fictional character over-idealized by authors known as a Mary Sue, due to the nature of the Black Jiggies. They took serious offense to that, and claimed that video games in general are a waste of time. I ended up getting into a nasty argument with their leader at the time, whose name is Lord DarkJig. In spite of my superior powers and cunning, he…used my own arrogance against me. That came to show that even though I am the grand creator of all video games, I have flaws like everyone else."

Meanwhile, in a clearing somewhere on the Isle O' Hags, is a great black temple that lays abandoned for many long centuries. The suffocating silence surrounding the place was broken, when a glowing purple dimension portal appeared at the bottom of the staircase leading to the entryway, and out came a figure in a black cloak, with a red medallion around his neck, and a crooked wooden staff with a Black Jiggy on the end. His face could not be seen, due to it being obscured by the cloak's hood, but his glowing red eyes are visible. Now, for the first time ever in centuries, a member of the Black Jiggy Order has appeared on the Isle O' Hags. "Now, my mission to retrieve the missing Black Jiggy can truly start..." said the individual in a deep dark voice, gripping his staff in anticipation.

* * *

Chapters End

Be sure to review! Constructive criticism is a big fat must!


End file.
